


So sneaky

by cuffs_and_collars



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuffs_and_collars/pseuds/cuffs_and_collars
Summary: Genji takes a bed that he maybe should not have but it works out ... kind of





	1. Chapter 1

Genji really was not a troublemaker he just happened to find himself in the middle of it more often than not.Weather that was something silly like acting out through dying his hair green or something serious like his inability to accept his family rules. So when Jesse would not stop bragging about how amazing he was and how he was really the best overwatch agent he may have let himself get a little carried away. It started with him bragging that his stealth and speed were far more useful than Jesse's gun toting vigilante routine. Then one thing lead to another and he way have bet that he could sneak into anywhere including past their own teammates. Being the immature hormonal dudes, they were the plan ended up to sneak into the girls locker room and get some undercover pics of the girls without getting caught.

So that is how Genji ended up in a locker holding a small digital camera up against the bars while he waited for the girls training session to be over. He was lucky that one of the empty lockers had been left unlocked. This was gonna be a breeze and he could not wait to rub it in Jesseys smug face. While daydreaming about showing off his superior abilities the door to the locker room swung open.

Phara came in first, her helmet slung under her arm “I really think that if you can use your guardian angel boost in sync with my rockets then it could give us an advantage in height.”

Behind here came Angela twirling her staff “I am sure that we will get it down after a little more practice we got some good work done tonight.”They were both gleaming with sweat from the work out though as always Mercy did not have a hair out of place. A little peace of Genji felt bad for taking advantage of her like this after all she had saved his life. But it wasn't like he was gonna post it online just show it to Jesse for proof then he would delete them... maybe. Then Phara pressed a button on the side of her suit it made a soft hissing noise as the front opened and she stepped out of it in only her underwear. Genji took a quick photo admiring the smoothness of her skin and the way her thick hair fell over her shoulders. He may have gotten a little exited the chance of getting caught and adrenaline with it made it all the better.

He was so focused on getting a pic of Phara he did not notice Mercy until she was standing right infront of the locker. His hair fell as the handle of the locker was pulled feeling the icy hands of regret and fear freezing his body. This must have given him an odd look because when Mercy opened the door he wasn't instantly blasted by the gun she had holstered at her side. Mercy looked at the kid in her locker. Genji still had his camera up and since he had his mask off she could clearly see the flush running across his cheeks. 

Mercy was thinking on her feet she looked over to Phara who was starting to get dressed again if she knew Genji had been in here it would take a week to clean him out of her locker and into a fighting condition. Then again she could not let him just get away with this. So Mercy decided she may as well take advantage of the situation. Taking the camera out of the frozen boys hand she put it up on the top shelf of the locker. Genji just let her have it eyes wide as he tried to stay perfectly still. Then mercy did something he did not expect reaching to the front of her but she started to unzip it holding eye contact with genji as she revealed her breasts.  
Genji had died the initial fear of getting caught had knocked him unconscious that was the only reason this could possibly be happening. Genji's eyes went wide looking from Mercy s breasts to her face and he pressed his back harder against the back of the locker not knowing what the hell was happening. Mercy just smiled warmly like nothing was wrong reaching forward and pressing a small button on Genji’s thigh that only she would have known about that opened the panel at his crotch. The panel slide up revealing Genji’s now painfully hard dick. 

Phara does not seem to notice the elicit things going on a few feet away as she focuses on cleaning her armor “I wish there was an easier way to clean this for a high tech battle suit, this sure dose need a lot of upkeep” Mercy made a hum of approval reaching out and grabbing Genji’s length stroking it slowly. Genji let out a soft whine that he hoped to god Phara could not hear as he pressed a hand against his mouth to cover any other sounds. Genji was not sure if he wanted to push Mercy's hand away or lean into it. He felt himself buck against the touch unconsciously making a slight clang as his hip hit the locker. Phara looked over and Genji froze though Mercy continued what she was doing.

Mercy turned to look at Phara leaning back so just her head was visible past the locker “ I can talk to Torbjorn about making a cleaning program for it my technology skills don't go much past the biological.” As she finished her sentence, she gave Genji an extra punishing squeeze that practically made his eyes water. Since the accident Genji had been stuck to only his own hand and his memories for company not used to his new body or knowing what others might think of him but it was only now that he realized how much he missed a touch. To be completely under someone's control knowing that he could get in so much trouble for being caught here he might even get kicked out of Overwatch for sexual harassment Mercy quite literally held his future in her hand. It would be a lie to say he was not enjoying every second of it. Genji could feel that even though Mercy was moving slowly heat was pooling in his gut. He had no way to warn her so he hoped that the look of panic in his eyes could convey the urgency he was feeling. 

Mercy Pressed her free hand against Genji's chest keeping him in place as she moved her other faster watching as he finally lost control. Genji could not help but let out a strangled man that escaped past his hand even as he tried to keep it down. Mercy looked to Phara then back to genji. Then she smeared the cum off her hand on Genji's chest. Genji leaned against the back of the back of the locker exhausted legs practically shaking with the effort of standing. Mercy took the lab coat out from the top of the locker and put it on watching Genji in his struggles as she finished changing. Putting her power suit back in place Mercy pocketed the camera and closed the locker. Genji let out a sigh of relief after Phara and Angela hand finally left the room so he could make his escape. It was only then he realized that the locker padlock had put in place. He might be in trouble for a little while longer.


	2. caught

Genji had plenty of time to think and over think what was going on while stuck in the locker. Had she even locked it on purpous? Was she going to come back for him? Should he just break the door down and then get the hell out of dodge? What the hell was even happening? Genji had managed to clean himself up a bit but he still felt gross and in need of a shower for a few different reasons. Wither it was a good thing or not looking through the bars Genji watch the slow approach of Mercy into the room.

With a smile Mercy stood just outside of her locker peeking in to see Genji looking out “I see that you are still here how nice.” 

Genji's heart was suddenly beating like crazy “wheel you did lock the door what else was I supposed to do” 

Mercy smiles twisting her lock until it came off opening the door yet still standing in the way of him going anywhere “ Oh I am sure you are smarter than that you could have gotten out if you wanted too... I guess that means that you wanted to stay here for a while.” With, that she leaned forward running the tips of her fingers over his crotch and fuck if it did not make his entire body shiver with anticipation. Whatever his next words where gonna be got lost when she touched him. She quite literally knew every inch of him and apparently knew how to use it pretty damn well. 

Gasping Genji backed further into the locker “Well uh... thank you for .... all but I ... really should be going.” He tries to push past her but she catches his arm before he can get far.

Pulling him back to her she smiles sweetly with menace,“You think that I am going to let you leave without returning the favor?”With that she presses down on his shoulders until he is kneeling next to her. He is not sure what she is saying until she pulls the tassels of her shirt aside and Genji is suddenly very aware of the fact that she is not wearing any pants or pantys for that matter.

Angela giggles at his face of surprise “ don’t act like you have never seen one before. Now get to work.”her hand twines into his hair pulling him closer. Genji had seen pictures sure but this was new not that he had time to tell her before he was pressed between her legs. He had an idea of what to do opening his mouth against her. She had a tangy taste that was not really bad but definitely new. Mercy made a soft pleased sound as he did petting his hair gently no longer pressing him in closer. Encouraged Genji pressed the flat of his tongue against her getting a stronger hit of that flavor she was wet before he had started and he was happy that she had gotten something out of this as well. 

As if she had heard his thoughts she decided she wanted more “touch yourself “ her voice was slightly breathy yet still had a commanding tone she could apparently use just as well in the bed room as she could in the line of battle. Genji looked up at her, his tongue still working slowly not sure if he was doing it right. She looked down at him and couldn't help but thinks it was cute how innocent he was. That didn't stop her from staring him down until he was cowed into looking away. Shakingly Genji reached behind his legs finding that he was already hard. The panel covering his crotch slide away eagerly as he wrapped his hand around himself. Genji made a small sound as he did sending small vibrations against Mercy who made a sound in response. Deciding she wanted more of that she pulled his hair to move him closer making sure he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Genji slowly got the hang of it though it was hard to focus on his hand and his tongue moving at the same time. Listening to the small breaths that Mercy let out he was able to find the right way to flick his tongue over her clit that would make her moan and lean into him. 

Angela moans loudly not caring or even thinking about the fact that anyone could walk in on them at any time. Biting her lip Mercy pulls hard enough on Genji's hair to make his eyes water as she finishes rutting against his mouth. Genji lets her allowing himself to focus on his own need so close that when Mercy lets out a final cry of pleasure he finishes into his hand some splashing onto the locker room floor. Mercy started to clean herself up as Genji slumped against the locker catching his breath.

Mercy patted his head patronizingly “rest up but you should probably get out of here soon darling.”With that she left like nothing had happened but Genji was still reeling from everything that had happened. He had never been so happy to lose a bet.


End file.
